Aerospace searchlights that are based on mechanical switches or relays have limited or no built-in capabilities for visible (VIS) or infrared (IR) light dimming. In such searchlights the added dimming functionality in most cases will require two external dimmers; one for the VIS and the other for the IR. Because light dimming requires added electronic components within a limited space, and because of the added challenges in thermal management and electromagnetic interference (EMI), recent solid state based dual mode searchlights controllers are limited to motor actuation control and light source enabling or disabling without dimming. Older searchlight technologies do not support programmable dual mode universal light controls, interface to the canopy position, or integration to aircraft management systems.